The Cat's Meow
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: My first crossover snicker snicker… this should be a doozie A familiar feminine fatale makes her way to the streets of Tokyo. Our hanyou now lives with his wife Kagome and works as the top detective on the police. Solving the newest case may be a little h
1. Welcome to Tokyo

OK peoples welcome to my newest fanfic! And it's a cat's meow! (prrrrrr…)

Double Disclaimer: I don't own "Catwoman" the movie or any of the stuff in there… OR any of our hanyou friend or his buddies.

Summary: My first crossover (snicker snicker… this should be a doozie) A familiar feminine fatale makes her way to the streets of Tokyo. Our hanyou now lives with his wife Kagome and works as the top detective on the police. Solving the newest case may be a little harder than he thought,

&&&&

Chapter 1

Welcome… well, sort of

&&&&

"Click, click click…" Her high heeled boots clicked lightly as she sashe'ed along the rooftop. A smirk pulls at her lips as she scaned the city. Fingering her whip, it swishes lightly behind her like a tail. She gracefully lept from rooftop to rooftop, suddenly swinging off a flag pole and landing on a tall tree.

She sniffed the air curiously, taking off into Inuyasha's forest. Swiftly, she raced through the strange woods in the middle of the city. She unleashed her whip and snapped it out, wrapping around a branch and swinging herself up and onto a wide branch of Goshinboku.

Cocking her head curiously, she found the source of the canine smell, looking in the window at the silver haired hanyou and a human female, she could smell that they were mates. She snickered quietly and slipped off into the night…

&&&

"What more do you want from me!" The priestess growled.

"What on earth do you mean? I'm the one who left my time for you!" the hanyou growled.

"And what was there? The well is still open, and now our friends can visit when they want! What exactly did you give up?"

He fell silent and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. Kagome was surprised at his action, but smiled realizing that she herself was getting used to his actions as her husband. She leaned against him as he sighed, "I don't know, now that the Shikon No Tama is complete, I guess I just miss the adventure…"

She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his golden orbs, her voice was sympathetic as she took a piece of his silver forelock and twisted in her fingers, "I know, I know. But there is so much in this time for you! And you just got you detectives badge. Hopefully this will give you more opportunity for 'adventure'."

He gave a small smile and placed a soft kiss on her lips, growling playfully, "Well, we could always go into the woods and have some adventures of our own."

"Easy boy," she said with a wink. She tweaked his ear lightly before taking his hands from around her waist and gently pulling herself from his grasp, suddenly she felt him tense as his ears turned towards the window, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Thare is something watching us."

"Mew." Kagome turned to see a familiar fire cat, she smiled and caught the small cat, "Sango must be in for a visit." Kirara purred and nuzzled the miko, but she looked up as she heard a deafening wail. She looked back to her husband as he winced and pinned his ears to his head. Miroku ran in with his hands over his ears, the taijya was close behind, holding the bundle with the blaring lungs. Sango's hair was in disarray and Miroku looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

Kagome gave them a sympathetic smile and Kirara hissed slightly as she jumped to the miko's shoulder and buried her head in the woman's raven hair. She took the bundle and bounced it, her voice going high as she talked to the infant.

"Awww.. Is Kai being a little pain? Well Aunty Kagome is still excited to see you! Yes she is! Yes she is!"

The child's wailing turned to laughter and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The infant fell asleep almost instantly, cuddling into the miko's warmth. The taijya went over to the couch and sat down heavily.

"Kagome-chan, I don't know how you do it! We have been trying to calm her for over an hour! We finally gave up and came over here."

"Aw Sango, you will get the hang of it… I had to deal with Souta when I was little, but my mom said I was always good with kids."

The hanyou came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and the bundle, "That's why I think we should have pups."

Kagome blushed slightly, her friends smiling at her. Kirara squirmed out of the now cramped place and jumped over to her master. The monk joined her on the couch and they both lay down wearily, he wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep almost instantly. Kagome smiled, "We have all grown since the Shikon adventures, I remember when we were all too nervous to show our feelings. Nowadays we have to watch out, otherwise we may walk in on each other."

She held back a squeak as her mate scooped her up into his arms, "Well that's because we all got married."

The miko giggled and held the infant close, "Well dog-boy, if you want some alone time, we may have to but this bundle to bed… meaning the crib in the closet."

Inuyasha growled slightly as he put her down and went to get it, he came back moments later with the roll away crib. He smiled at her, she cocked her head, "You know I had never thought of pups, but you bought a crib anyway… I thought you meant for us, But you seemed to know Sango was pregnant even before I could smell the changes."

The miko smiled, "It had nothing to do with that, I just knew Miroku wouldn't waste time on his request of 'will you bear my child'. I figured it wouldn't be long after they married…"

He set up the crib nest to the couch and Kagome gently placed the child inside. Kirara mewed them goodnight and curled up next to her. Inuyasha put an arm around his mate and they turned out the lights, heading up stairs to their bedroom.

He smiled, "You know… I think your mom is right."

"Hmmm?"

"I think you are great with pups."

The hanyou turned out the final light and picked up his wife, she giggled as he place her on the master bed. He was glad Mrs Higurashi had been willing to trade rooms when they got married, for more reason than one. His nose picked up an unfamiliar scent and he looked out the window to see a pair of eyes in the woods, he growled, but instead felt a pull on his forelocks as his mate pulled him down into a passiouate kiss. His mind was suddenly clouded as he responded to his mate's call.

&&&&

Well short and sweet to start… let me know what you think!


	2. The Mystery of the Mao

Reviews…

Lost my sanity: Well I feel like putting up the next one up, so here ya go

Disclaimer: I own my imagination… and I have ten dollars in my wallet… otherwise… I own nothin!

&&&&

Chapter 2

The Mystery of the Mao

&&&&

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to an empty room, but upon taking a breath he knew exactly where his mate was. The smell of breakfast filled his nose as he gathered up the clothes Kagome had set out for him. He looked in the closet and smiled as he saw his fire rat haori neatly hung in the walk in closet. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, He put his hand under the water to make sure it wouldn't burn him… he remembered the first time Kagome had introduced him to it…

&&&&

"_I'm surprised you asked."_

"_Inuyasha, I am trying to get you clean… get your head out of the gutter!"_

"_Hey you are the one who told me to take my clothes off!"_

_The miko slapped her forehead, "These are control the temperature, you turn them to control how hot you want the water to be."_

"_I can see it getting pretty hot in here."_

"_Very funny! Come on I will turn the water on."_

_She turned the water on and turned around to see a very naked hanyou, she shrieked as he picked her up and carried her as he stepped in. Unfortunately for him, the water was quite hot, he fell backwards out of the shower, having her land ontop of him. He groaned in pain, she immediately got off, "Are you ok Kagome?"_

_She giggled, "A little wet, may have to change my clothes, but YOU still need to get cleaned up."_

_He growled and pulled her back down, "Mmmm but I may need some extra help."_

"_But I have already had my shower."_

"_It will be fun."_

"_Really now?"_

"_I will let you clean my hair…"_

"_Now that may be an offer I can't refuse." She said with a wink…_

_&&&&_

He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off, putting on the Dockers and maroon shirt with a long tan jacket that Kagome had given him. The hanyou headed down stairs, two at a time. He couldn't help but smile as he walked into the living room, where Sango and Miroku playing with their daughter, who was now giggling in sheer delight as Kirara tickled her with her two fluffy tails.

Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready."

Sango gathered up Kai and they all took seats around the table. Kagome had everything ready, table set and all. Sango put her daughter in the high chair and sat down next to her. Miroku took the other side and the hanyou sat down. The miko smiled as she put the mass of eggs and pile of pancakes on the table. Before sitting down she leaned out the door, yelling, "SOUTA! GET DOWN HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS YOUR BUS!"

"Kagome-chan, where is the rest of your family?"

She turned to the monk, "They usually get up a little later, as for my brother… he has school to get to."

At that moment Souta ran in, grabbed a pancake, poured syrup on it, folded it over and ran out the door, "Arigato neechan!" the teen said as he ran our of the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes as they heard the door slam. She sat down next to her mate as he filled his plate. Sango smiled, "So Inuyasha, what's with the badge?"

"I am now head of the canine detective department."

"So dog-boy gets to lead his pack?" They all turned to see a familiar kitsune standing in the doorway. Before he had a chance to move Kagome had him in a huge bear hug, he returned the hug and said, "I noticed it was actually quiet on our side of the well, so I figured Kai had left the century."

Kagome giggled and released the now full grown Kitsune. He took the last seat and the miko handed him a plate and some silverware. Finally they were all able to sit down and have a quiet breakfast, Kai was enjoying her tiny pieces of pancake, sticking more on her face than in her mouth.

"So Shippo, long time no see. What have you been up to?" the miko asked as she got some food of her own.

"Well I usually help Sango and Miroku with the exterminating… but recently I have been trying to retain my hearing. So I went solo. Well, atleast until little Kai can get a good night sleep."

"Well we are glad to have you here."

"I'm just glad you got that kid to giggle instead of wake up the entire village."

Sango sighed, "I'm sorry Shippo, I'm trying, I really am!"

"Its not your fault." he turned to the hanyou, "So did you catch a whiff of that cat?"

The taijya cocked her head, "Kirara?"

The kitsune shook his head, "No, its strange though. She smells like she died and came back to life… and she isn't a demon. She may be-"

"Catwoman." Everyone turned to the miko as she thoughtfully chewed on her eggs, swallowing them she continued, "a woman reborn by the will of the ancient egyptian mao, she has the senses of a cat and the reflexes of one as well."

"That would explain her strange scent." Shippo said as he took a bite of his own pancake.

"Keh. Right. What next?" The hanyou finished his plate and gave Kagome a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door, grabbing a black cap and popping on his head as he stepped out the door. He never bothered with any of the modern vehicles, instead he traveled as he always did, taking a nice morning run along the rooftops. But this morning was strange. As soon as he stepped out of the house he was hit with the stong scent of a female woman, and a cat, no wait, they were combined, or were they different… he couldn't tell. He gave a low growl and took off towards the training center.

As he ran along the roof tops he kept running over this mysterious scent as it crisscrossed his path. He landed in the dog yard and was greeted by his canine partners, they all ran to him and sat, waiting for him to say something. He patted them on the head walked into the building, frustrated by the scent. He walked to his desk and sat down heavily, thinking over what his mate had said..

A man walked into the room and stood, waiting for the hanyou to say something. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at the cop, "Yes?"

The man places a file on his desk, "Welcome to your first all unit assignment. Ironic that it has to to with the stealing of mass of cat artifacts."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems someancient feline artifacts were stolen, not to mention a guard was killed. There is more info in the file."

The hanyou growled as he opened the file, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you have a partner for this case."

"I work alone."

"Well apparently this happened in the states too, so Ms Kaitlyn Harmony has come here to assist us."

"No."

"I don't believe you have a choice in the matter." His nose was suddenly filled with a strong perfume as a woman in a green suit and heels walked in. She had short hair with long bangs and the most intriguing eyes, with forest green on the rim, turning to a gold color as they reached the center. Her voice was deep, and smooth, seeming to purr. She gave him a calm look as she sat down in the seat across from him.

"You see, the United States had a series of these thefts, and murders. Last time we caught the killer, but there have been reports that this crook handles the thefts on the same way."

Inuyasha growled, "Any more surprieses?"

The cop shook his head and walked out leaving the two. Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at this 'Kaitlyn'. She cooly crossed her arms and stared back. There was an extended silence as each waited for the other to break down and talk. Finally she stood, "I don't have time for this, I am going to go to the site and try to see where this crook differs from our US prisoner."

"I will meet you there then." the hanyou growled.

The woman left the room and the hanyou growled, following her out the door. It was strange though, as soon as they stepped out into the dog yard the canineshad been goingcrazy. Inuyasha gave them a look and they sat, whimpering. H e looked to their leader and gave a low woof, telling him to hold the fort 'til he got back.

He took to the roof of a nearby building and made his way towards the museum in question. As it came in sight he picked up his speed.

"CRACK!" Suddenly his ankle was wrapped and he hit the cement roof with a thud. He quickly got up and cracked his knuckles, "WHO'S THERE!"

The familiar scent of the cat reached his sensitive nose and he turned to the source in the shadows. His eyes went wide as she stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing tight leather and a scantly covering top, reminded him of Yura of Hair. Her entire head was covered in a leather mask that had two cat like ears on top. She wore black leather gloves that covered her forearms and bore metal claws at the tips of her fingers. She wore high heel boots and the end of her whip swished behind her like a tail. When she walked she moved like a cocky feline, sashe'ing as she approached him from the shadows.

"So… I finally get to meet this 'catwoman' my mate talks about."

She purred and traced his shoulders with her claws, "Oooo and I get to meet the infamous Canine hero of Tokyo."

He gave a low growl as she circled him, looking him up and down and tracing his features with a single claw. He smirked, "You wouldn't happen to be the killer and thief we are looking for, now would you?"

"You may not believe me Sparky, but I am the victim in this one."

"And what exactly makes you the victim?"

"I have been framed."

"Prove it."

She pulled out her whip and flicked it lightly, "I can, but before I go I want to know, why do you submit youself to society."

"What do you mean."

"You do not have to be contained by the rules of society. I know I am not. There is a part of you that is being held back."

"And how would you kno-"

"I've been there. I know what its like to have this power and not being allowed to use it. I see great power in you, but you push it down to meddle in little human affairs."

"How the hell would you know anything about me?"

"I see that you call a human your mate, are you giving up the gifts you have been given? I know you seek adventure, and these petty crimes don't seem to help. You crave more. You want adventure. and you desire the chance to release that, that has beenbottled up power within."

"Wha-"

"By accepting who you are… ALL of who you are, you can be free."

"What if I don't want to be free."

"Then you are missing out."

"I have lived in the wild! I know what is like when all the enemies are around! I am happy with the life I live!" the hanyou was now clenching and inclenching his fists in frustration

"Ah, I see I will not be able to get through your thick skull. I will meet you later with proof."

With that, she jumped over the side of the roof and disappeared down an alley. He listened as the light sound of her boots faded to into the rest of the noise of the city. He made a note of his location and continued on towards the crime scene. When he arrived he flashed his badge and headed into the museum…

&&&&

Oooo what will he find in the museum? I hope you enjoyed! R&R you have no idea how much I enjoy getting tips or recommendations! I will update ASAP! and i have a major twist planned, so you can guess, but i bet you won't get it right ;)

If you have seen the movie, then you have noticed I am borrowing her best lines… but putting my own twist on them. Again, I do not claim to own anything anime, or catwoman like!


	3. In my space!

Disclaimer: I own my imagination… nothin else

&&&&  
Chapter 3

In my space

&&&&

The hanyou ducked under the tape growled, "Izumi! I thought I told you to keep the crime scene clear!"

The officer winced, "I.. I… I, I didn't do anything!"

Inuyasha growled as he picked up the thick scent of the woman's perfume. Ms Harmony was over at the glass exhibits, testing for fingerprints. "Get out of the crime scene!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you f-ing up the tracks!"  
"Tracks? We havent scanned the floor yet, but how would you know?"

"Get off the scene and I will show you!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped outside of the yellow tape, crossing her arms. She suddenly realized that ever since he stepped into the room everyone else cleared out, she was the only other person in the room. Kaitlyn covered her mouth and held back a laugh as the hanyou got down on all fours and began sniffing around the floor, "So they put you head of the canine unit for more reasons than one."

He glared at her out of the corner of his eye, "Well considering that it was a she, and she entered through the glass above us, swung down and landed here, then walked over here and punched through the glass, but she didn't bleed. She must have been wearing gloves. So you won't find any fingerprints. Your best bet is this hair."

Her mouth dropped in amazement, taking the hair and placing it in a bag. "How did you-"

"I'm good at what I do."

"What did you do? Follow a scent trail."

"Well it was a little harder cause a certain person covered in perfume came in and screwed up the trails."

"Excuse me?"

"I am the first one on a crime scene! Otherwise the evidence gets messed with."

"Well EXCUSE me for trying to do my job!"

The hanyou muttered to himself as he continued over the crime scene, he carefully went through the glass and found a single piece that had a small drop of blood, he bagged it and set it aside for testing. With his claws he carefully sifted through the glass and remaining artifacts. He cocked his head as he carefully picked up a ruby jeweled claw, with a diamond tip. He slipped it into his pocket as he continued his sifting. He did some final checks around the floor and stood up to see Ms Harmony doing her best to hold back the giggles.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"You just look like a dog when you go around sniffing like that."

"Soooo… you think I look like a dog eh?" he got right up in her face, "Well if we are going to be partners you need to know my temper is much shorter than any dog's."

She crossed her arms, "So do I need to go get a tranquilizer?"

"No, but you will need to back off and let me do things my way."

"And my part in this 'partnership' will be?"

"I told you I work alone."

"Well I have a job to do as well."

He extended his claws and pulled off his hat, "If you get in my way I have the ability to shred you til they won't be able do identify your remains."

Her eyes narrowed, "I could have you reported."

"If you even think about it, I will hunt you down."

With that he jumped up to the railing on the second floor and attempted to follow the entrance path of the burglar. He jumped to the top level and jumped out the open window onto the roof. He noticed the glass panel laying neatly on the ground, with little shreds of glue looking like they were peeled off with a sharp object. He looked down to make sure the floor was clear and dropped down three stories, landing lightly on the marble floor. The hanyou heard a shriek as Kaitlyn turned around and saw him land.

He smirked over his shoulder, "Have the forensics team check the removed glass straight above us, she entered there. I'm out."

She glared at him as he ducked under the tape and headed out with the bags of evidence, "I am gonna drop these by the station. If you need anything call me."

"I never got your number!"

"That's cause I never gave it to you!" he smirked as he exited the building.

Within moments he landed in the parking lot of the station, he slowed to a walk and entered the kennels in a much better mood than the morning. He knelt and welcomed the mass of dogs that came up to him, licking and wagging their tails in delight. The leader licked his hand affectionately and growled, _'That cat-smelling woman came by. She said she wanted to talk to you.'_

"Thanks." He gave him one final pat and headed to the front desk. Going up the receptionist he tossed the bags on the counter, "Have these tested, and anything else at the site. I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow."

"Not going to test it yourself?"

"I left sticky notes of my findings in the bag. I'm out for today."

"Yes sir. They will be on your desk first thing in the morning."

"Ja ne."

He made the quick trip to the heart of the city and lept from a rooftop straight onto the shrine forest. He slowed to a walk and took in the scenery of his forest. If there was one thing he appreciated it was the fact that they left in his forest. It was the one place he could find familiarity and sanctuary in this hectic time. He and Kagome often took long strolls along the creek in the early moonlight.

The hanyou took a deep breath. The air here was somewhat cleaner than the rest of the city, but it still felt heavy and polluted. He really began missing his home time. The forest opened up to the shrine grounds and he made his way towards the house. Walking under Goshinboku he froze, he looked up in the branches and was surprised by what he saw…

&&&&

neiner neiner! What's up in the tree? Well I guess this gives u insentive to review and me encouragement to update


End file.
